Dernière sortie entre frère 2
by DeanaCanada
Summary: Attention: Wincest! Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de fic, passez votre chemin sinon: bonne lecture.


_**Le retour au motel fut très silencieux. Sam prit sa douche le premier. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce moment où, après avoir toucher les lèvres de son frère, son corps s'était vite enflammé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie de refaire l'amour. Son sexe commençait déjà à durcir rien qu'à cette idée mais, cette fois, à son frère. Il sortit de la salle de bain, cachant son érection derrière une serviette et fonça directement se coucher sans mettre un caleçon. **_

_**Dean laissa l'eau le détendre mais rien n'y faisait depuis qu'il avait entendu son petit frère lui criait qu'il imaginait lui faire l'amour. Sam avait trouvé cela jouissif. En réalité, ces quelques mots avaient donné à Dean une telle poussée de plaisir qu'il en était, lui même, abasourdi. Et puis, ce baiser. D'habitude, il arrivait à se contrôler quand il faisait l'amour, pouvait se permettre de faire durer le plaisir mais pas cette fois là. Dés que leurs lèvres se sont touchées, ils ont jouis ensemble et Dean en avait le corps tout tremblant rien que d'y repenser. **_

_**Il sortit de la salle de bain et s'infiltra dans son lit. Le silence était insupportable et Sam fut le premier à le briser. **_

_**S : Dean !**_

_**D : Mmm ! **_

_**S : Il faut que je te fasse un aveu. **_

_**D : Tu veux me remercier pour cette soirée de folie. Je te trouvai un peu trop coincé. **_

_**S : Et bien, oui, je pourrai te remercier si tu veux mais ce n'est pas ça. **_

_**D : Alors, c'est quoi ! **_

_**Embarrassé, Sam ne savait pas par où commencer. Il se lança quand même. **_

_**S : Je veux que tu saches que c'est grâce à toi que, ce soir, j'ai joui comme jamais. **_

_**Petit silence. **_

_**S: Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est notre dernière nuit mais dés que j'ai imaginé te faire l'amour, je ne sais pas vraiment…j'ai…je veux te faire l'amour, Dean, là, maintenant. **_

_**D : Tu es un peu secoué parce que, justement, c'est notre dernière nuit. **_

_**S : Non, je sais ce que je veux et je veux te faire jouir encore plus que tu ne l'as jamais fait. **_

_**D : Sammy…**_

_**S : Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien ressenti ! Je sais que tu as aimé notre baiser, je t'ai entendu jouir à ce moment précis. Pour moi, c'était pareil. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, c'est le refaire avec toi aussi longtemps qu'on pourra tenir. **_

_**D : C'est stupide ! **_

_**S : « Tu serais étonné du nombre de chose qu'on peut faire quand on sait que c'est pour la dernière fois. » C'est bien toi qui as dis ça. Tu as même dis que ce qu'on faisait n'avait plus d'importance. Dean ! **_

_**Encore un silence. Décidément, Sam n'en pouvait plus d'attendre la réponse de son frère. Il sortit de son lit et se fixa devant celui de son frère. **_

_**S : Fais-moi une place ! **_

_**Dean hésita un instant puis se poussa lentement. Sam se glissa sous les draps et colla son corps bouillonnant de désir contre celui de son frère. **_

_**D : Tu vas me rendre fou avec tes idées de dernière minute. **_

_**S : Non, Dean ! Je vais te rendre fou de plaisir. Tu vois…toute notre vie à se battre, à se heurter pour tout et rien, je pense que pour notre dernière nuit ensemble, nous devons être plus unis que nous ne l'avons jamais été. **_

_**D : Il y a d'autre façon pour ça. **_

_**S : Pour les autres, sûrement mais pas pour nous. **_

_**D : Sammy, tu sais que…**_

_**Pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sam s'était jeté sur ses lèvres, l'embrassait avec tellement de ardeur que son frère répondit à ce baiser, encore plus délicieux que tout autre préliminaire. Sam se coucha sur son frère et leurs deux corps nus se frottaient, leurs sexes tendus se touchaient et le plus jeune entreprit de gesticuler son bassin pour activer ce plaisir. **_

_**Leur baiser s'éternisait, langue contre langue, chacun cherchant à caresser le corps de l'autre. Leurs queues étaient gonflées au maximum, se frottaient alors que Sam continuait d'agiter son bassin. Des gémissements étouffés par leur baiser fusaient dans la pièce. Leurs bites tressautaient à chaque rencontre et Sam activa la cadence en donnant des coups plus forts contre la queue de son frère. **_

_**Leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin. Les jambes écartées, Dean recevait les coups de queue de son frère comme un véritable orgasme à chaque fois. Il gémissait sans retenu, griffant le dos de son amant, la tête basculée vers l'arrière. **_

_**Sam n'avait jamais ressentit une telle joie. Il faisait jouir son frère de plaisir et contemplait son visage. **_

_**S : J'en avait tellement envie, Dean ! Ah, ah ! Oui ! Je voulais te voir ainsi, jouir contre toi, avec toi. Ah, ah, ah, oh, oh oui, je vais te prendre, je vais te faire l'amour, Dean. **_

_**Son frère releva la tête vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres pour lui donner un baiser d'une fougue envoûtante. Sam en gémissait de plaisir. **_

_**D : Ne parles plus, Sammy ! Vas-y ! Fais-le ! **_

_**C'était le signal qu'attendait Sam pour enfin assouvir son désir. Il couvrit le torse de son frère de baiser brûlants, léchait ses tétons, les mordillait. Dean était tremblant de désir. Il échappait des petits gémissements, offrait son corps à son frère. Sam introduit un doigt dans l'anus de son amant et fit un va et vient léger. Son frère se dandinait sous cette nouvelle sensation. Sam pouvait voir la bite de son frère tressauter à chaque entrée de son doigt. Il en entra un deuxième puis un troisième. **_

_**D : Oh, putain ! Sammy ! Putain, c'est trop bon ! **_

_**Un sourire sur les lèvres, Sam n'en demandait pas autant. Il voyait la queue de son grand frère prendre un peu plus d'ampleur. Elle était déjà énorme et gonflée à bloc. La sienne ne tenait plus devant ce spectacle. Il aurait pu jouir sur son frère sans le toucher tellement il aimait entendre ses gémissements. **_

_**S : Je vais te faire jouir, Dean. Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir à en perdre la tête. **_

_**Il se jeta sur ses lèvres, lui offrit sa langue alors qu'il attrapa sa bite et commença à pénétrer son frère. D'abord lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Dean ne se rétractait pas. Il agitait le bassin pour que son frère entre encore plus profondément en lui. Sam poussa un cri de plaisir intense quand il entra sa queue au plus profond de son frère. **_

_**S : Ahhhhhhhhh ! Comme c'est bon ! Dean ! Comme tu es bon ! Ahhhhhhhh ! **_

_**Il commença un va et vient difficile parce que sa queue était à l'étroit mais cela ne gênait n'y l'un, ni l'autre. Couché sur son frère, il donné de grand coup pour aller encore plus loin. **_

_**Les couilles écrasées sur le ventre de son frère, Dean lâcha des cris de plaisir. Il écarta encore plus les fesses pour qu'il entre plus loin. **_

_**D : Ohhhhh ! Oui ! Oui ! C'est bon, Sammy ! C'est trop bon ! **_

_**S : Je sais. Je suis en toi, Dean. Ah, ah ! Tu es trop bon, trop chaud. Ah ! Je veux t'entendre crier, ah, hurler de bonheur grâce à moi. Ohhhhhhhh ! **_

_**D : Ouiiiiiiiiiii ! Je le ferai ! Mais vas-y, Sammy ! Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Putain, défonce-moi ! **_

_**Sam activa sa cadence et donnait des coups de queue si violent que la bite de son frère tressautait à chaque fois. **_

_**D : Ahhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhh ! Oui ! Ahhhhhh ! **_

_**Dean laissait son corps suivre le mouvement et leva les jambes pour recevoir son frère encore plus profond. Sam sentit qu'il touchait la prostate de son frère, un endroit très sensible et jouissif dans la relation sexuel. **_

_**S : Ahhhh ! Encore Dean, crie encore ! Tu me fais jouir ! **_

_**D : Je vais…ahhhhhhhhh Je vais…je vais venir…Ahhhh, oui, oui ! Oh, putain, Sammy ! Fais moi jouir comme jamais. Ahhhhhh ! **_

_**Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements ni ses cris. Dean était dans une extase totale. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe allait et venait dans l'anus de son frère, il lui claquaient les couilles au cul, ce qui le faisait encore plus crier. **_

_**S : Ahhhhh ! J'en peux plus ! Dean, je vais jouir en toi, Ahhhhhh ! Ahhhhhh ! **_

_**D : Ahhhh, oui, plus fort, Sammy, plus vite. Ahhhhh ! **_

_**Sam augmenta sa vitesse et la force de ses coups de queue. C'était si violent que Dean tressautait à chaque coups, sa bite suivait le mouvement, ses couilles devenaient vraiment très fermes et dures. Sam en conclut que son frère allait jouir. **_

_**S : Vas-y, frangin, ahhhh ! Jouis ! **_

_**Il se redressa et se maintenait d'un bras. De son autre main, il attrapa la bite raide de son frère et la secoua aussi fort qu'il lui donnait des coups de queue. **_

_**D : Ahhhh ! Ahhhhh ! Oui, ohhhhh ! Oui ! **_

_**S : Ahhhh ! Je viens ! Je viens ! Ahhhhh ! **_

_**Dean poussait des cris de jouissance si fort que son frère en eut la bite encore plus raide. **_

_**S : Oh oui, Dean ! Ahhhhhh ! Vas-y ! Tu me rend fou à hurler, je vais jouir en toi. **_

_**Il sentit la bite de son frère durcir et tressauter en même temps que son anus se rétractait sur sa propre queue. Dean était dans un orgasme d'une force inouïe. Il hurlait en vidant son sperme dans la main de son frère. Sam crut que cela ne finirait jamais et ne voulait pas que ça finisse. Il ne détachait pas les yeux du visage de son frère en plein jouissance, cela activait encore plus son propre plaisir. Le corps musclé et humide de sueur de son frère se mettait à trembler. Dean criait si fort, un cri à chaque fois qu'un jet sortait. **_

_**D : Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! ! **_

_**S : oui, ça y est ! Ahhhhhhh ! Ahhhhh ! Oui ! **_

_**Sam balança des derniers coups de queue dans son frère, vidant ses couilles à chaque secousse. Il accompagna les cris de jouissance de son frère avec les siens. **_

_**S : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Ohhhhhhhhhhh ! ! **_

_**Il se laissa retomber sur son frère, rassasié comme jamais, la respiration haletante. **_

_**S : Merci, Dean ! Je ne pourrai jamais oublier une telle jouissance. **_

_**D : Et moi dont, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme aussi violent et infini que celui là. **_

_**Sam se coucha prés de son frère. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottis l'un contre l'autre. **_


End file.
